1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a milk-solids containing, frozen whipped topping formulations which will process in a consistent manner, are freeze-thaw stable and will retain a stable foam structure and texture after twenty-one days of refrigerator (40.degree. F.) storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compositions and processes for preparing either dairy or non-dairy frozen whipped toppings are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,431,717 to Lorant, 4,411,926 to Trumbetas et al., 4,251,560, 4,451,452 and 4,505,943 to Dell et al., and 4,478,867 to Zobel et al. relate to such compositions and processes. The disclosures of these patents enable the production of freeze-thaw stable, frozen whipped toppings which are distributed as frozen products, which are thawed prior to use, and which can be stored in the refrigerator for up to 21 days without textural breakdown. The aforementioned prior art patents related to frozen whipped toppings wherein the fat content is about 20% or more. U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,076 to Gonsalves et al. has disclosed milk solids and phosphate salt-containing formulations and processes which have enabled the production of comparably stable, frozen whipped topping having a fat content reduced to 15% or below.
It has been found, however, that the processability of the low-fat formulations of the Gonsalves et al. patent is impacted by the natural and/or seasonal variability in the composition of milk solids contained in the formulation. This results in cold emulsion viscosities varying over a wide range, such as from 500 to 5000 centipoises. This variability in viscosity makes it difficult to maintain steady-state production. Typically, it is necessary to have to adjust production flow rates to account for the changing state of the emulsions being processed. It has also been found that the processability of full-fat (e.g., 20 to 30% fat by weight) frozen whipped topping formulations containing milk solids and phosphate salts, as disclosed in aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,492, will also vary with the composition of milk solids.